1.79
1.79 Hotfix – February 8, 2017: # Fixed an issue where the splitter muzzles would modify the outgoing beam on the Laser Rifle. # Fixed the muzzle flash on the red 'Space' laser shots. # Automatic barrels for the Laser Pistol/Rifle will now use the smaller laser beam. # The Tuned Long Barrel didn't get the damage increase it was supposed to. # 'Space' Laser projectiles have their speed dramatically increased to still be closer in usability to Plasma-based projectiles. # Regular Plasma projectiles have a slight speed increase. A head's up too, the specular map for the Tuned Long Barrel/Beam Splitter that's a bit more uniformly reflective is done, but won't be in until the next significant update. 1.79 – February 4, 2017: # The Pre-War Sanctuary terminal was missing text for the male holotape reminder. # Fixed an issue where the 10mm Pistol would not call itself a pistol like it should. # Jun will now do his intro speech outside of Sanctuary Hills. This was causing an issue where sending him somewhere else beforehand would terminate any other dialogue from him. # Added a new dialogue faction to Covenant's special settlers so the game recognizes not to have them use generic NPC dialogue they don't have. # Redid the triggers for In Sheep's Clothing, will now occur properly if you've destroyed the Institute, been banished from it, or completed Plugging a Leak and had Ayo banished. # Improved the transparency on the black rim glasses to have less tint. # Eve will no longer do her interaction dialogue if you've reached the Maintenance Terminal part of Plugging a Leak. # Tried again to restore Jezebel's cut taunts. This time added a specific trigger making sure it is her talking; if you see other NPCs using her dialogue, let me know. # Restored the Mother of the Fog's...laughter? # If you have Strong's companion perk, you can now directly capture friendly Mutant Hounds in animal cages. # Giant Rat and Bloodworm cages can now be built. # Wild Mutfruit has been renamed Crunchy Mutfruit. This honestly made a lot more sense given the look and the fact you can now cultivate it. # Completing the Nuclear Option will no longer disable the Human Error quest, which prevented you from being able to get Covenant as a settlement. # Penny in Covenant will no longer say her post-game greets unless you've completed Human Error. # Restored Kent's rescue scene to the Silver Shroud quest (don't wear the costume and a new option should appear during the Sinjin) confrontation (thanks to DeeZire) # Sinjin, Northy and Smilin' Kate can no longer be disintegrated (thanks to DeeZire) # Restored two holotapes to the Institute SRB: Watchers and Synth Spouse. These were left in the related dialogue quest, but never actually assigned to a holotape. # WRVR's introduction will no longer fire if you've already saved Rex. # Incorporated functional workshop table lamps based off FrauZockinsky's Working Table Lamps mod (www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/21718) # The Botany terminal on the Prydwen will no longer rather strangely state Potatoes are extinct...especially given the Brotherhood were growing them in Fallout 3. It's a safe bet that Neriah (or whoever wrote her terminal entries) is an *****. # Phylis Daily had a bit in her dialogue where you could send her to Covenant, inform the SRB about her, or get the Railroad to help her, however it was tied to a quest stage that wouldn't work. Fixed the dialogue for this scene (thanks to DeeZire for pointing this out) # Removed the ammo capacity reduction from the Rifle Stock conversion for Plasma and Institute weapons. # Laser Rifles have been partially redesigned: ## Long Barrel will no longer increase damage. ## The following mods have been depreciated: Improved Sniper Barrel, Quantum Gyro Compensating Lens, Fine Tuned Beam Focuser. This was done to better be able to fine-tune the attachments, and honestly reduce the amount of 'does exactly the same but now with added damage' mods that made the weapon far harder to balance. These attachments will no longer drop, however if you have a weapon with them attached or a loose mod the mod will behave instead like the non-'Improved' version. ## The Long and Automatic barrels will no longer negative affect ammo capacity. ## The Automatic Barrel will now note that it reduces damage (this was a feature of it but not one mentioned) ## The Improved Automatic Barrel has been redesigned as the Rapid Barrel. Reduced damage, but faster firing rate. ## The Sniper Barrel actually needs to be charged between attacks similar to the Guass Rifle but gave no indication of this (in fact rapid shots would actually only do 50% damage if you didn't wait the full 3 seconds between shots, 10% on the Improved barrel!). Made this clearer in the description, and renamed to Charging Barrel. This at least explains the weird naming of the weapon mod for the instance naming rules. ## Redesigned the Beam Splitter to better behave more closely to the NV attachment: splits beam in two at reduced damage, but if both beams hit total damage is 30% higher. ## Amplified Beam Splitter now reduces ammo capacity, but fires a total of five projectiles to better recreate Protectron's Gaze (which was their intention from the version that drops in FO4). Damage is 50% higher if all shots hit target. ## The Short Stock, intentionally, does not reduce ammo capacity like the other rifle stocks will (reference to Wazer Wifle from FO3) ## The Sharpshooter's Grip will now reduce the weight of the pistol and increase firing speed, a nod to FO3's Smuggler's End. ## Resized the Pistol grips so they weren't so incredibly massive. ## Adjusted the position of the Recoil Stock to better match the concept art (braced against the player's shoulder rather than just dangling) ## Improved Short Barrel has been redesigned as a Tri-Beam Barrel. Does not support scopes or muzzles, reduces ammo capacity, fires 3 close shots. ## Improved Long Barrel has been redesigned as a Tuned Long Barrel. Fires the red 'space' projectile from Nuka World weapons. ## Fixed an issue where the short barrels lacked a projectile attachment slot. ## Fixed the Instance Naming Rules across the board. ## The Weapon's overall damage has been increased from 19 to 24 for the Pistol, 23 to 30 for the Rifle. This closer on par to the Combat Rifle, but also keeps in mind added damage from the Charging Barrel/Beam Splitters/Burn Effects